The Daughter
by Melody-Rose-20
Summary: Something I am trying. Bella moves to Forks to live with Charlie, her father. However, she has only heard of his existence in the past few months.  I own none of the Twilight phenomenom. Stephanie Meyer got there first :   I'm rating it T for now.
1. Introductions

I have never wanted for anything, yet I spent most of my childhood alone. Weeks after my birth, I was taken from my mother and placed into the hands of a guardian. If I was lucky, I would see my mother a few times a year. _He_ kept her from me.

When I reached the age of five, it was decided that I should be sent away to school. I was taken away from my home and the women I had come to love. I was thrown into one of the most prestigious boarding schools in Europe. _He_ would visit me every few months.

From there, I was sent to a school that specialised in taking care of children who were from wealthy families. We were taught that this was our life we were living, therefore only we had the right to choose how our education should go. _He_ wanted me to become a doctor.

I rebelled against his wishes. What did I owe him? He was the creature keeping me away from my mother. I owed him no allegiance. Only I could control my life. I had not asked to be born but I was here none the less. _He_ would not win.

By the age of ten, I was a prodigy in all subjects. My teachers were thrilled. I had also started making money. If I wanted to, by the age of fourteen, I could live a nomadic life and never care about bills or other such financial bores. However, that is not my way.

When I was sixteen, I learned the truth of my origins. I had a father. A living relative! He was so far from the world I had existed in. He sounded too good to be true.

When he learned of my existence, he asked to meet me. I flew over one weekend and we hit it off right away. He was cool and collected. He was also a hard-worker. He believed in helping others and wasn't swayed by the offer of more material possessions. He was too good to be true.

However, it wasn't until the march of my seventeenth year that I did. Things became complicated. _He_ was to blame.


	2. Life in Forks

**Voila, here is part two...**

My first week in Forks was the longest of my life. Charlie Swan was a stubborn man who had lived for his work for too long to ever make room for a daughter. I couldn't blame him. Maybe that is why I grew so attached to the Cullens. They were one of the most exciting families I had ever known. The only problem was that they were Vampires.

They couldn't help it though. They had been made that way. Alice was a force to be reckoned with. Every day, there was a battle of the wardrobes. She insisted on treating me like some life-sized doll. But I soon put her in her place.

Rosalie was a true beauty but she was trapped in her melancholy. I'm glad she had Emmett, who had been more bear than human boy. He was always jumping out at me and it was rare that I would have to use my legs, because the family often carried me around, as though I were a pet.

Jasper, I was told, had not been in the family for long and he was not as confident around me. The only one I had a real problem was Esme. She was a wonderful motherly person but I couldn't be comfortable around her. Doctors would say I was separated from my mother too soon. For once I would have to agree.

Other than the Cullens, there were the people I met in Forks school. Being a graduate, I had no need for more education. Instead, I got a part-time job at the school as a teaching assistant. It felt good being amongst people my own age. Just your average group of normal people. There was Jess, the shopper, Angela, the introverted and studious, Ben, the love of Angela's life, Tyler, the boy whose truck nearly killed me. Then there was Mike, Jess's crush. He was the human equivalent of a Labrador, a breed of dog I had never really liked. For Jess's sake, I made sure I was never alone with him.

Then there was Jacob Black. A sweet and innocent boy, who seemed content to live on the reservation; forever playing the mechanic. Life in Forks was wholesome. There was no rush to be found, unless you were students, desperate to grow up and live in the big wide world. Life was peaceful. I spent the majority of my time with the Cullens, though I made concessions for everyone else.

However, all that changed when a trio of nomads caught sight of me with the Cullens. The scruffy one, James, tracked me to Phoenix, where he attacked and bit me. The Cullens arrived in the nick of time. Edward sucked the venom out and Alice made up a story that I had fallen down a set of stairs and through a window. My wounds matched the story, so no-one else contested it.

Edward briefly spoke of leaving, for my own good. I wanted him to stay and he promised me he would.

_He promised me!_

Now it's September and I find myself all alone.

_He broke his promise!_

**What do you think?**


	3. Life after the Cullens

When he left, he took everything. All my hopes and dreams for the future went willingly with him. He was the one person in my life that I had truly fallen for. The only one I had wanted.

That first week, I couldn't do anything. I was frozen. Charlie told me that Sam Uley had found me in the woods. He had brought me home and placed me in my father's arms. But all I wanted was Edward.

The second week, I went through everything I had been given by the Cullens. I removed the brand new sound system that Emmett had installed in my car, gathered all the clothes Alice had thrown at me and dumped them outside the Cullen's.

The third week, I succumbed to a robotic state. I ate, washed and went to work. However, it felt like all the life had been sucked out of me.

By the seventh week, Charlie could hardly look at me. He made excuses for taking even longer shifts and in the brief contact we had, we sat in silence.

That week, I came to a decision. No more. No more would I think of E-him. He wasn't coming back and no amount of moping would bring him back. That night, I went to the supermarket and restocked on everything. Charlie came home to a proper meal. This time, we sat at the table. I felt his eyes on me as I made a decent attempt at eating. As he went to watch ESPN, I grabbed his arm.

"Dad, I'm sorry for the past two months. I didn't mean to worry you..."

"Don't worry Bells. I only want you to be happy. What brought this on?"

"I wanted to say that I realise he's not coming back. It'll be hard but life goes on."

"Good. I know I didn't tell you this before but I loved your mother. She was the best thing that happened to me and I thank God that she left me you."

We shared an awkward hug. The poor man. I felt bad as he believed that Renee was dead but in a way she was. I couldn't risk Charlie's life by telling him the truth.

The next day, I made plans with the girls to go shopping. The first step of my plan was to invent a whole new Bella Swan. That meant goodbye to all my casual clothes and hello to form fitting dresses, leggings and tops. Jess was delighted at my sudden enthusiasm and we spent many weekends scouring Port Angeles and Seattle for decent clothes, to return to one of our houses for movie marathons and pig outs on junk food.

I decided to do something different with my hair. My first thought was to cut it but Angela and the hairdresser refused. They believed it would be a tragic waste. So I settled for red low lights and blond highlights all the way through.

It was after Christmas that I found the bikes. Someone had thrown them out to be taken to the scrap yard. They were more than happy for me to take them, especially when I gave them fifty bucks to keep quiet. It wouldn't do for the Chief of Police's daughter to be caught red-handed in something her father was aggressively against. There was only one person I could trust to fix these up. Jacob Black.


	4. Me and Bells

Jake POV

When Bella first brought the bikes to me, I thought she was insane. Those pathetic excuses were more suited for the scrapyard. However, I could not deny her. Plus, this would give me an opportunity to get to know her. She came most days, after I finished school. Occasionally, we would work on school stuff. Well I did. The girl had already been through college and she was only a year older tham me. Man, she had some mad skills.

Often, she would bring round something for us to pig out on. My favourite was her rocky road cheesecake. Word got out and Quil and Embry showed up one day.

"Hey Jake, you in here?"

"Don't worry, it's just my boys. Bella, this is Quil and Embry, guys this is Bella."

Quil, ever the cocky git, focused his eyes on Bella's.

"I'm Quil Ateara."

Bella burst out laughing.

"OMG! Did you practise that in the mirror?"

"Ooo, burn."

"Shut up."

"Don't worry Quil Ateara, I won't tell anyone."

"What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"We wanted to know if the rumours about the bike-building are true?"

"Oh yeah, I taught him everything he knows."

"What about the one where you're his girlfriend?"

Oh shit!

Bella looked at me, only to smile and wink.

"Jake, I didn't realise we'd starting labelling our relationship."

She stood up, walked over to me. Her arms went around me and she grabbed my arse. I lowered my face to hers and our lips touched lightly. The smell of strawberries and vanilla surrounded my senses as she pulled me in for a much deeper kiss. I pulled her closer to me and my hands travelled down her back.

A cough interrupted us and we broke away. My hands stayed firmly wrapped around her and I felt her little hands dive into the back pocket of her jeans.

Quil was staring with his mouth wide open. Embry was smirking.

"Damn Jake. Maybe we should leave you alone."

Embry had to pull Quil away, leaving the two of us alone. I looked at Bella, fearing some kind of retribution.

"I think it worked. I have to say Jake, you're a good kisser."

"You too."

My hands were shaking and I felt nervous.

"Did you kiss me just to mess with Quil and Embry?"

I held my breath, waiting for her answer.

"At first, yes. But I would have pulled away sooner if I hadn't enjoyed it."

"So, you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad. I think it's funny that those two believed that the reason I was around so much was because I was with you."

"Oh."

"Jake, I do like you..."

"But you're still caught up over Cullen. I get it. Shall we get back to the bikes."

I spole fast to cover up the disappointment but I guess I wasn't fooling moved next to me and reached for my hands.

"Jake, I don't mind that you said we were dating. I think it's a good idea."

What?

"I have to tell you something. I've been in a couple of relationships that have ended badly but that was because I rushed into them. I don't want to rush things with you, so let's take things as they come, alright?"

"Yeah, that sounds perfect."

She smiled at me. I couldn't resist those perfect pink lips anymore. We pulled apart breathlessly and she rested her head on my chest. It felt like it belonged there.

"Jake, I need to ask you something. Have you been with a girl? In the biblical sense?"

The biblical sence? What... Oh. She looked up and I nodded. There had been a couple but nothing serious.

"What about you?"

"There have been a couple. One was pretty serious."

"Did you and Cullen..."

"No, it never got that far. He wouldn't allow it."

Well, thank heavens for small mercies. I always knew Cullen was bad new, but know I know the truth. He's a douchebag. If Bella was my girlfriend, I would never be able to say no to her. Ever.

The thought of Bella being my girlfriend made me smile. I didn't care that she had been with others. I would never hold that against her. I wanted to be with her and if she allowed it, I would spend the rest of my life making her happy.

She was all I needed.


	5. Progress

Things were going great with Jake. There was no fuss made when we told our dads that we were dating. In fact, billy shrugged his shoulders as if to say,

"And?"

As for Charlie, he smiled and replied,

"Well it's about time."

I couldn't agree with him more.

So nothing really changed. We hung out at his garage, spent time with his 'boys', you know the usual.

Charlie was happy to see me with Jake. Jake was happy to be seen with me and Billy was happy to see his son so happy.

Everything was going great. The motorbikes were nearly ready and soon we would be able to test them out. I was really looking forward to it.

The day itself began rather nondescript. Jake and I drove to a clearing he knew. We had to go past first beach and it was there I first found out about Cliff diving.

Sam Uley and his 'disciples' as Jake called them, were standing at the cliff edge one minute, then jumping off it simultaneously, the next. It turns out that you get quite a rush from the activity. I asked Jake if we could go one day.

"Sure, sure."

I think I'm in love!

Jake talked me through how to use the motorbikes one last time and then we were off!

I have to tell you, riding a motorbike is one of the best feelings I've ever had. I love the speed and the power that machine has. They were so much better than cars.

I could tell Jake was impressed with me by the way he smiled. It made me love him even more, because he didn't try to stop me, ever though motorbikes aren't always the safest form of transport. If I were with Edward, I would never be allowed within a thousand feet of one. He was always more of a father figure than a boyfriend. I'm not even kidding.

That's just nasty!

Speaking of Edward, I saw him. Well not the real deal, but projections of him. He looked the same and he was still giving me orders.

"Bella, don't do this." "Bella, stop!"

Instead of listening, I focused on the pathway ahead of me. However, the feeling that someone was next to me didn't go away so easily. I felt the touch of a cold hand at my shoulder and lost control of the bike. I crashed into a pile of rocks.

Jake revved from behind and within seconds, I was in his arms.

"Baby, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

I touched my head with my fingers. I was bleeding.

"I'm sorry."

"Are you apologising for bleeding?"

He laughed and I did too. To him it was humorous. He was unaware of the danger, lurking in the shadows.

He helped me stand and we called it a day. En route back to Charlie's I sat tucked under his arm, his fingers making patterns against my skin.

We arrived home to an empty house and instead of vegging out in front of the TV, I led Jacob Black upstairs and to my room.

**Jake POV**

I always thought that Bella Swan was beautiful.

I loved how her hair bounced as she walked, that look of concentration when she thought I wasn't looking. I loved how smooth her skin felt under my hand. How her eyes lit up every time she saw me. The feel of her lips against mine. How pale she was compared to me. How when she blushed, her whole body would flare up.

I loved how her breast fit in the palms of my hand, as though they were made for me. I loved those breathy noises she made as my hands slid lower down her body. But most of all, I loved the sound of my name on her lips when I slid deep inside her and she pulled me in further. I loved that she was mine.

"I love you Jake."

"I love you Bella."

Everything was perfect. Bella was mine and there was no way I was ever letting her go. I would marry her, if she would have me, which I'm sure you would. I knew the dads were fully behind us being together. My thoughts were on being with Bella forever, as we slipped into an easy sleep.

**Charlie POV**

Bella's truck was there but the whole house was in darkness. I let myself in. Huh, no sign of dinner, I guess I'd order take-out.

Where is she?

Not in the living room. Not in the bathroom. She was probably in her room. I knocked quietly.

There was no answer.

I knocked louder and hearing no answer, I opened the door, walked in a few paces and...

I slammed the door shut and left the house. I needed a drink.

Billy heard me before I had knocked on the door. He looked up, his smile disappearing completely.

"Charlie, what is it? Has something happened to Bella?"

Hearing Bella's name I dropped into the chair, my head in my hands.

"Charlie, what is it?"

"She's with Jake."

"I know she's with Jake, they've been together for weeks now and... that's not what you meant is it?"

I shook my head.

"They're at the house?"

Another nod.

"Well, as long as they're happy and safe, I see no problems. You want a beer?"

No Billy, I do not want a beer. I want a crate of beer!


	6. The theory of Life

Charlie never confronted his daughter about finding Jake in her bed. Billy, however, saw no qualms about raising the subject with Jake.

Bella and Jake were on their way to first beach when he brought up yesterday's 'talk'.

"So my dad wants me to tell you that Charlie found us together."

Bella froze in her spot. "Found us, as in? Oh."

"Yep."

"What else did he say?"

"Well, Billy says as long as we're being safe then he's fine with it. Though he does suggest that we don't hang out around yours too often. I don't think Charlie could cope."

"Well I wasn't planning on advertising around town that we're doing it. But maybe you could get Billy to tell Charlie that we won't rub his face in it. Oh and that I have no intention of making him a grandfather for maybe ten years at least."

"You don't want kids?"

"I like kids. They're fascinating creatures. I just don't want them too near me."

"Huh."

Aside from that discussion, everything went smoothly. Charlie was glad that he didn't have to face the two in compromising positions. In fact, he rarely saw Jake and Bella together, unless he was at La Push. He was no fool. He knew what they were doing. He was thankful that Bella still remembered that even though she had grown up without him knowing of her existence, she was his daughter. Also, that fathers didn't appreciate knowing that their baby girls were doing things expected of 'grown-ups'.

He had groaned when Billy reported her comment about making him a grandfather. That was the last thing he needed.

Time passed as usual and Bella and Jake were soon becoming inseparable. He was there for her when she had a hard day at work and she was there for him when Embry succumbed to Sam's intense stares and come-hither glances.

That was creepy.

After Embry sold his soul to the devil, Quil was often in their company. Bella didn't mind. He was a friend of Jake's and a pretty decent guy, aside from his initial flirtation. Others who saw them together started suggesting that Bella was involved in a threesome.

Of course, she denied the rumours. Eventually.

Jake caught her up on them, one day when she arrived at the garage.

"Where's Quil?"

"He couldn't make it today." He didn't look up at her.

"Uh-huh. Did you tell him that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bull-shit."

Jake looked up.

"Bella..."

"Don't Bella me, Jacob. I don't care what the others say about us. They have no idea and they can all go to hell with their suspicions. Quil and Embry have been your friends since you were little. I don't know why Embry deserted you guys but I won't allow you and Quil to be idiots about this. Not over me."

"Bella, look I'm sorry alright. It's the guys, they say stupid things and it makes me mad and I do things."

"The guys? You mean Sam and his posse?"

His nod confirmed my suspicions.

"Well, tell them to go to hell. Unless you're scared of them?"

He bowed his head.

"You are aren't you?"

"Not scared. More like freaked out. I'm worried I'll end up like Embry. He always swore not to be a part of them but look at him now."

Bella hurried over to comfort him. "Jake, Jake, its okay."

"No, it's not Bells. They keep looking at me, waiting for something to happen. I can't talk to dad about this because Sam's got him and the other members of the council so far up his ass that they can't breathe without his say so."

"Well, you still have me. I won't abandon you Jake. No matter what."

"Thanks Bella. I love you!"

"I love you too."

I left Jake's feeling disheartened. The feeling that the shit was about to hit the fan was oppressive.

It turns out I was right. A few days later, we were driving back from a date. Jake was slightly miffed thanks to the over attentive waiter.

"Would you stop with the sulking? It's getting annoying."

Jake grunted.

"Jake, talk to me."

"I don't want to talk at this moment Bella."

"Look, I'm sorry the waiter was over-friendly. He's an asshole. Get over it."

He pulled over and the car stopped to a halt. I was thrown forward slightly. Jake stormed out of the car. I followed after.

"Get back in the car Bella."

"No, I won't. We need to talk this out."

"You want to talk? Ok, let's talk about you flirting with the waiter, all night."

"I wasn't flirting!"

"Bells, you were given him the goo-goo eyes all night. Hell, if we were there for another five minutes, you probably would have followed him out back."

My hand reached out to strike his cheek. "Is that what you think? That I would cheat on you?"

He didn't even look at me.

"Thank-you very much Jake."

I turned to leave, but he grabbed my arm.

"Oh no you don't. You wanted to talk, so let's talk."

"Take your hand off me."

He did but moved my body so it was pushed against a tree. He blocked my exit with his body. I was trapped.

"Well, Isabella?"

"First off, this isn't you. I've already apologised about the waiter. Second, this caveman routine is not going to work. It isn't you and I don't like it."

He leaned his face closer to mine, his eyes glinting. "I know full well what you like Bella."

"Thirdly, I don't like jealousy. It doesn't suit you either. I won't put up with a jealous man, Jake."

I tried to dodge out of his hold.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Jake, if you don't back away right now, I'll scream."

"Go ahead, just try it."

I opened my mouth but Jake pressed his lips to mine. His hands were firm on my body. They were crushing me. I found it hard to breathe.

His hands skimmed my body, going lower. They found the band of my skirt and his hand touched my crotch. My body froze.

Something inside Jake clicked and he pushed himself away. I made my escape and headed for the road back to Forks.

Some minutes later, I heard the sound of Jake's rabbit behind me.

"Bella, I'm sorry. Please get in the truck."

"No, I'm not getting in with you."

"Bella, don't do this. Just get in and I'll take you home."

"No, I'm walking."

He stayed close, making sure I got home. Charlie was flat out on the couch and I didn't bother moving him. Instead, I went upstairs and jumped in the shower. I washed myself thoroughly, trying to get rid of the smell of Jake. I hated to admit it, but he had scared me. I hate being scared.

I tossed and turned most of the night, only able to snatch minutes of sleep at a time.

Later, when I resurfaced, Charlie was at the table, reading the paper.

"Hey kid."

He had taken to calling me that recently. It felt weird.

"Hey dad."

He watched me as I reached for the cereal.

"Billy called. Apparently Jake's gone down with mono. He says it's probably not a good idea to go down there."

Mono huh? Charlie continued to watch, waiting for my reaction. Instead I shrugged.

"I'll text him later, see how he is."

That was three weeks ago. For the first week, I sent numerous texts and rang several times a day. Billy answered and I got the distinct impression that my calls were becoming a nuisance.

I waited two more weeks before finally deciding to drive down there to see him for myself. He was outside, wearing shorts. His long hair was gone and he got a tattoo. I stepped out.

"Jake. Hey!"

"Bella."

"I thought you were sick. You seem fine to me."

"Go away."

"So that's it? I don't hear from you for nearly three weeks and all you can say is go away? You've got some nerve."

"Bella, just go. I can't be with you anymore."

"Is this because of what happened? It was a pretty shit thing to do but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you walk away."

"Bella, you have to leave. I'm not good. I used to be a good kid but..."

"Now, you're trying to decide what's best for me? Well that's just great."

"Bella, I can't be with you anymore. Just go."

"You know what Jake? I told myself I didn't care that you weren't talking to me. That you lied to me, but now all I can think is that you're just like Edward."

"I'm nothing like that monster."

"Then why are you making my decisions for me? Why are you trying to control me? I thought you were better than that. I guess I was wrong."

**Jake POV**

Watching her walk away was like a knife to the heart. I couldn't believe that she had accused me of being like her ex. It made me mad.

I was furious already with the thought that she had knowingly dated a Vampire. Never mind that he and his leech family were 'vegetarians.'

The ripping of my shorts and the feel of the wet grass under my paws told me I'd shifted. Again.

"Sorry about that Jake."

The voice of Embry entered my mind.

"Me too."

"You know it's better this way Jake. She could get hurt."

I didn't appreciate the reminder from Sam about the consequences of letting outsiders too close. Instead, I headed out for a run. I felt Embry close behind but he kept a good distance. I nodded my thanks.

Later that night, I swung by Bella's, needing to see her. There was a light coming from her room. I heard the sound of her fingers typing on the laptop. I wanted to know what she was doing. I smelled saltiness in the air. She had been crying. I had to get away.

**Billy POV**

I had seen the interaction between Bella and Jake. Bella's pain was strong but there was something else there. Anger. Loss of hope.

It broke my heart to see her so sad but it was better this way. Maybe someday, there might be a chance for the two.

I hoped that Bella didn't stop loving my son.

**Bella POV**

I have never wanted for anything. All I had to do was ask and it would be mine.

You can't buy people though. No matter how hard you try, they are not for sale. At least that was true for the people that mattered. Everyone else has a price.

I had grown up alone.

Now it seemed that I was destined to remain alone.

Once again, _He _was to blame.


	7. Life Continuum

In the days since Jake left me, I went into a funk. One that seemed impossible to snap out of. Believe me I tried. No matter what I did, I couldn't get over how Jake, my Jake would desert me so willingly. I found myself doubting that he had ever cared for me. It seemed impossible that someone who had been so devoted to you only days ago, could pull away with barely a word.

I soon decided I didn't care.

No, it's not that I _didn't_ care, I _couldn't_ care. I refuse to. Caring for someone only leads to heartache. I was sick of it. As far as I'm concerned, Jake has made his choice. He didn't want me. He _never_ wanted me.

I've always found that in times such as this, the best thing to do is keep busy. Which is why I've decided to apply for a college course. So far I've studied Business with Computing and Finance, English with History and Classics. I aced those subjects, standing on my head. Now though, the time had come for a next challenge.

The human mind was a fascinating thing. There were so many compartments that influenced behaviour. Therefore, it was obvious that I should choose Psychology, with Anthropology and Criminology thrown in for good measure.

My decision made, I set forward my plan. The rest of the seniors were in the same position, however I was more advanced. I knew the strings to pull, or if not, who to play. My intention was to go for early admission. My College of choice, Washington State. Just because my life had turned even more to shit since I moved here, it didn't mean that I wanted to move away. I had come here to get to know Charlie. I wouldn't abandon him.

Life became a whirlwind of work, research, revising essay structures, and shopping. Jess was a better friend than I had originally given her credit for. Of course, I adored Angela but the girl lacks the gumption I needed to get me out of my post-Jake funk. Jess's general solution to boy related stress was shopping. My cards felt the tension and my wardrobe groaned every time it was presented with new clothes.

I didn't care. For once in my life, I was in a good place. I had friends who put up with my bullshit, the respect of my colleagues and I had a dad who loved me. Nothing could break me this time. Or so I had thought...

The day dawned bright. I had no plans and thought to go for a walk. My thoughts jumped to the meadow. I had not been there in so long. I needed to go there, once more. An exorcism, one might say.

It was about bloody time!

I reached the meadow and let out a sigh, it was as I had remembered. Spring had blossomed here. The flowers were in bloom and there was a fresh smell of rain, decorating the landscape. Heaven.

I stepped in and lay down on the ground, replacing memories. However, even the most beautiful places have their serpents.

"Bella!"

Laurent was here. I watched as he slithered towards me, tainting my sanctuary.

"I didn't expect to find you here. I came to visit the Cullens but the house is empty."

"Lie." A voice I had never wanted to hear again whispered.

"They're on one of their trips. You know, hunting. They'll be sorry to have missed you."

"Oh well, maybe its better this way."

He stood beside me and lifted his hand to caress my face.

"It's such a shame, that you won't be here to see them."

Panic set in. "I won't?"

"Victoria sent me. She wants to know if you are under the protection of the Cullens."

"I am..." I declared softly.

"You are not. I've been watching for a while. They're not hunting. They left you here, unprotected. It's cruel of them, really. To make you think that you meant anything to them."

He paused, allowing his words to sink in.

"You know, Victoria wants me to bring you to her? She has big plans for you. She's been making arrangements. Most of them involve you screaming out in agony. What do you think of that?"

He smirked, seeing the involuntary shudder wrack through my body.

"However, I also have plans. Do you want to know what they are?"

"Not particularly."

"Now don't be like that. I will make your death quick. Victoria's plans extend to weeks, maybe even months. Do you really think you can withstand that kind of treatment?"

I jerked my chin. "Maybe I can."

Laurent laughed. That laugh grew. His body wracked with it. When he looked back at me his eyes were deep red, the bloodlust even more evident.

And then there was a growling. It vibrated through the trees and bounced through the forest. Laurent looked all about him, not finding the location of the growl. He turned to glance behind him.

It took a split second for the figure of a man to launch out of his hiding place, grab Laurent from behind, spin him to face his death and rip his head from his body. He then reached into his back pocket, pulled out a lighter and incinerated the Vampire, ending his existence on earth.

Bella stood, transfixed as he replaced his lighter and looked up. Their eyes met across the distance.

A genuine smile replaced the scowl and he held out his arms for the girl. She ran willingly into them as he lifted her from the ground.

Neither noticed the group of wolves lurking in the shadows. If they did, they ignored them.

**Jake POV**

What the fuck?


	8. Life Explained

**Apologies for the delay. I went to visit some friends of mine from Uni and stupidly left my charger there. But I'm back now and I have a little gift for you all. No, I don't own Twilight, I just borrow the characters.**

Raoul had arrived in Washington to be attacked by the stench of bleach and sickly sweet liquorice.

Vampires.

Following the stench, he had tracked down the target and destroyed it, instantly recognising the would-be victim. Hers was a face he had not seen in so long and had not expected to ever see again. She had haunted his dreams for so long and now here she was, in the flesh.

Bella!

Throwing his arms open, she broke the distance between them and leapt into his arms. They wrapped around her barely existent waist, enclosing her in his unnatural warmth. He felt the splash of tears on her face as she moved her head to his chest.

"You're here. You're real." Her tears pulled at his heart. Angels like her should never weep.

"I'm here baby. I'm here."

He gently lowered her to her feet and cupping her chin in his hand, rested his head on her forehead.

They stayed like that until he registered that she was shaking. He placed his hand in the small of her back and led her away from the woods.

When Charlie arrived home that night, he was surprised to find they had company.

"Ch-Dad, this is Raoul. He's an old friend."

Raoul rose and held out his hand.

"Pleased to meet you sir."

"You too. Call me Charlie. Are you staying for dinner?"

"I've already eaten sir but thank-you anyway."

"How long are you here for? Do you need a place to stay?"

"No sir, besides, I have a tent with me. I prefer to sleep outdoors anyway."

"Oh, right. How did you say you know Bella?"

"I met her a few years ago when she was at school. My folks lived near-by and she was often at ours for dinner."

Raoul reeled off the devised story, omitting the truth. He didn't want Bella's father to come at him with the shot-gun he knew was secreted in the house.

Charlie grunted his acceptance, noticing that his daughter appeared more alive than usual. For that he would be ever grateful.

The men settled down to watch a game, whilst Bella finished dinner. They ate in front of the TV. It was much later that Bella walked Raoul out. He reclaimed her chin and lowered his lips to her forehead. She settled into his embrace and mourned the loss of heat when he left, promising to visit tomorrow.

The day dawned quickly and Bella rushed through her morning routine, wanting to spend as much time as she could with Raoul. He didn't disappoint. They spent the day hanging out and catching up. She still didn't know why he was here but she wouldn't push. He'd tell her eventually. They didn't keep secrets.

When Monday dawned, Bella threw herself back into reality. Raoul's arrival had been a welcome reprieve and he had insisted on escorting her to and from work. It was his way.

Bella left the confines of the black truck to be instantly grabbed by Jessica. She said good-bye to Raoul who promised to be there to pick her up later. Jessica was curious but Bella did not feel like divulging his identity. She still had trouble believing he was here.

Seeing Bella safely enter the building, Raoul drove towards La Push reservation and towards his appointment. After leaving the Swan household, he had tracked the presence of a russet coloured wolf.

"I know what you are and I know you can hear me. Tell your Alpha that I need to talk with him. I'll be staying here for a while and I need permission to hunt on your lands."

Jake was puzzled. The aroma surrounding the stranger was not that of a leech, but nor was it human. He was tempted to phase but he still had some time to patrol. His solution was to send a howl across to Sam, who phased to watch as Jake re-ran the scenario. Jake was sent once again to approach the stranger. He had moved further away from the Swan house.

"I will meet your Alpha on Monday morning. Tell him I mean no harm but we have mutual interests."

Jake was about to leave when the man called him back.

"I know that you're a friend to Bella. I want to thank you for that. I hope that it won't be long before you are reunited. I know full well the pain that this separation is causing you both. Monday morning I will come to the reservation and meet with your Alpha. "

Jake had relayed the message to Sam and the Pack lay in wait for the stranger. He arrived promptly.

"My name is Sam Uley. I am the Alpha here. You wished to speak to me."

"My name is Raoul and I seek permission to hunt here on your lands. I have a very strict diet and I like my meat rare."

"You are no Vampire. Why are you here?"

"I'm a friend of Isabella Swan. My own Alpha has sent me here. There's word of Vampire activity in these parts."

Sam rankled inwardly, sensing a doubt in the abilities of the pack.

"We have the matter under control."

"I'm sure you do. That's why there's a redhead on the loose. My skills can be of use to you as I'm to stay here for an undetermined length of time. However, if you are not comfortable with my hunting here, I will do so somewhere else."

"As long as you cause no harm to the humans here or in Forks, then you are welcome to hunt on our lands. As to the other matter, what help can you offer."

"I know you and your pack were in the woods on the afternoon that a dreadlocked leech sought to feed on Bella. I am like you however my phasing abilities are much more restricted. Still, I am no way vulnerable. In fact, I would be of more use, seeing as I don't smell like wet dog. The leeches won't know what hit them."

"Then you are welcome here..."

"Sam"

"We would appreciate the help. Do you need somewhere to stay?"

"No thanks, I prefer the open air."

"Wait, come with us. I'll introduce you to the rest of the Pack."

Raoul followed the others to Sam's home. He was introduced to Jared Cameron and Paul LaHote, the man who had interrupted his Alpha. He snorted at the lack of control. In his pack, such interruptions would never occur. It was there he met Embry Call and the newest recruit, Jacob Black. He recognised the youth as the russet wolf from Saturday night.

"Jacob Black. Bella has spoken of you."

"How is she?"

"She's coping. She misses you greatly though she won't make it easy on you."

"How long have you known her?"

"Four years."

It was then that a young woman called them all inside. The pack entered the small house and sat as she laid down a plate of freshly baked muffins.

"Raoul, this is Emily Young. She's my fiancée."

Raoul watched as Emily smoothed a hand over Sam's head and shoulders.

"Pleased to meet you. Muffin?"

"No thank-you Emily."

She left the men to their meeting. There were no new sightings. For that week, Sam took Raoul on his patrol to show him the ropes. Raoul caught on quick. By the end of the week, he brought up the issue of Bella.

"I know you think you are being protective but Bella is stronger than she looks."

"Does she know what you are?"

"Of course. There's not much you can keep from Bella. She'll wiggle the truth from a deaf man. In the four years I've known her, I've never met anyone more trustworthy or dependable. She'll keep your secrets."

"Then bring her here."

Bella was astounded to find that instead of returning home, Raoul drove her to La Push. He parked outside a house that she did not recognise. On hearing the car pull up, Jacob Black left the house and stood in wait for Bella.

"Why are we here?"

"It's time you knew the truth Bella. Sam Uley has given permission."

He led her into the small house and pulled her down on his lap. He noticed the glare Jacob Black sent his way.

"Bella, my name is Sam Uley."

"I know who you are."

"I know you think I'm the bad guy here Bella, but please let me explain first. I promise to answer all your questions. Do you agree?"

She nodded.

"What do you know about our Legends?"

"Only what Jake told me. He said that your tribe are descended from wolves and that you only transform when there is a threat from the cold-ones."

"Well, they're true."

"Ok."

"Ok?"

Sam had been expecting more of an argument from the girl. Not acceptance. At least not right away.

"Well what do you want me to do? Run away screaming that you are all a pack of wolves who hunt Vampires?"

She watched as they shook their heads.

"I didn't think so."

Sam smiled. "Raoul and Jake were right. You're good with weird."

She smiled back. "Thank-you."

Jake coughed.

"So, does this mean that you're ok with this? Us being werewolves?"

Raoul and Bella let out a snort.

"You're not werewolves Jake. You're shifters."

"Oh yeah and how many werewolves have you met?" Paul butted in, half sarcastic.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Quite a few actually. Raoul's one for that matter."

"Oh" was the collective response.

**So, what do you think?**


	9. Past vs Present

**Bella POV**

The silence was tedious.

Since dropping the bombshell, I had been entertained by the vague expressions that the Pack portrayed. Who knew shock could look so humorous.

I looked at them all. "Well, what did you think he was?"

"We didn't think. We never would have considered..." Sam admitted, looking at the others for confirmation.

More silence.

"So you're a werewolf? You mean the change at full moon kind?" Jake asked.

"Yep, I'm afraid so."

"How long..."

"Since I started phasing? Well, I started when I was thirteen. It's usually periods of high stress that set us off. We get angry, our eyes go yellow, the shakes start, all our bones break and are reset as we shift and voila, instant werewolf."

"That's the same with us. Except we manage to keep our eye colour. I don't really know why."

"Well, maybe it's because you're the most human of our kind?"

It was a good theory. Werewolves were dark creatures and it took a lot of control not to give into the bloodlust. It was for this reason that Raoul kept a tight rein on his emotions. Much like Sam does.

"What happened when you first told Bella?"

"She was cool with it."

"You're really good with weird."

"Thank-you."

"Where did you meet?"

I knew it was only a matter of time before that question was asked. As the words flowed out of my mouth, I found myself being dragged towards the past...

I had never a popular girl, so when a group of girls asked me to join them on their outing, I was suspicious. Especially when they asked me in front of one of the teachers. Once we had passed the gates, they dragged me through the village and made several turnings. As we approached the woods, they started running. I had no choice but to follow them. They led me into the woods where they knocked me down and started kicking me. I felt myself losing consciousness.

**Raoul POV**

That was how I found her. I brought her to the nearest hospital and watched as the doctors treated her for cracked ribs and hypothermia. I knew from the moment I had met her, that my life would never be the same. I wanted to look out for her, protect her, and make her happy. I wanted her to be mine.

After she returned to school, I watched as she settled back into routine.

It wasn't until two weeks later that she left the school for the village. This was my chance. Later, she told me that she had often felt like she was being watched and how she knew it was me.

From then on we were joined at the hip. I had thought that nothing could come between us. Boy, I couldn't have been more wrong.

**Bella POV**

"So, how many of you are there?"

"There are several tribes of settlers that are werewolves. They're more isolated though. They live in the rural areas, but it's not uncommon to find a lone nomad. My pack lived in the woods near Bella's school. It was easy enough for her to slip out regularly."

"So, you dated a werewolf? For how long?"

"About a year."

"What went wrong?"

"My Alpha." His tone made it clear that the subject was closed.

Talk moved swiftly onto other subjects, namely the recent Vampire activity. Victoria.

"She keeps turning up and we chase her but she's good at escaping us. We don't know what she's after."

"I do. Me."

I gave them the PG rated version of events but even that was enough to set them off. Especially Raoul.

"So, the Cullens knew that she was around but they still left?" Paul surprised me by getting angry. It was almost as though he had taken the Cullen's disappearance personally.

I spoke casually, "I guess they thought I wasn't worth saving."

"Well you are. We need to get her before there's any more of us phasing. She needs to die. For good this time."

Raoul was in full agreement with Jake. It was decided that I would spend as much time as possible in La Push. They were adamant that I was worth saving.

Charlie was informed that Jake and I had talked out our differences and had gotten to know some of his friends. It was after all, close to the truth. Raoul would continue to drive me to the school and he would keep guard at night.

There was no point in arguing. The Alpha had spoken and his word was law.

Two weeks later, I was at Emily's having a girl's day. Several members of the Pack popped in between their patrol. Whenever Sam came in, I watched as he made a beeline for Emily. He would swoop her into his arms and kiss the scars that had occurred in a rare loss of control. I knew that he had never forgiven himself, but she never reproached him.

Theirs was a true love.

In those weeks, Raoul and I had gotten closer again; however I did not feel the heady rush of passion. He would always be my first love but we could never go back.

"Hello, earth to Bella." I looked up to see Emily waving a hand across my face. Paul and Jared had popped in and found me hilarious.

"I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes."

"Sorry Em."

"Where were you anyway?"

"Just thinking about the past."

"Must have been good. Let me guess, Raoul?" I nodded. "Did you know what he was?"

"Not at first, but I knew he wasn't human."

"What attracted you to him?"

I let out a small smile. "He was the most exciting person I'd ever known. There was something so untamed about him, so wild. He knew who he was and what he wanted. Who he wanted."

"Can I ask you something? If you had been with a man like Raoul, what drew you to Edward?"

Paul and Jared had given up all pretence of watching the TV and turned to us.

"Honestly? I don't know. He interested me I guess."

"Do you think he'll ever come back?"

"No. And I wouldn't take him back even if he did."

They all breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, what was it like?"

She looked straight at me, her face all serious but her eyes were bright and full of mischief. Her crooked smile gave it away and I felt my face flare up as the truth of what she was asking sunk in.

"Emily?"

The house was full of howling laughter.

"Do you really have to ask Em? I mean, you're dating a man who turns wolf. It's basically the same thing."

"How did you find out?"

"Well, I knew he was different but it wasn't until my stepfather made a rare visit and we argued that I found out."

"Your stepfather... you've never mentioned him, or your mother."

"I don't see them that often. We don't get on."

My tone made it clear that this wasn't up for discussion.

It wasn't until a few days later that Victoria managed to break free the defence line. I had left Emily's briefly to catch some air when the air turned chilly. She was here.

She slid up from the cliffs and we faced off. Grabbing me by the throat, she pulled me closer, ready to drain me dry.

The wolves had caught her scent and followed her trail. Their arrival caught her off guard and as they lunged, I was thrown through the air. I hit the water below and sunk into its murky depths. The weight of my clothes pulled me down. I fought the tiredness to catch a glimpse of my phantom. He was the last face I saw before I gave way to the blackness.

"Breathe. Breathe."

I awoke to the sensation of bricks hitting my chest. My body felt the pull towards the warmth. Jake.

"Oh Bella!"

We were on First Beach. Jake's arms were tight around me and I nuzzled into his warmth.

"Get her home. I'm going over to Harry's place."

We were in the car before I realised that Sam had been among us. He mentioned something about Harry?

My head was too foggy to take in that we had arrived home. Jake was looking at me. Once again, my body felt the pull towards the warmth. We sat together as the heat warmed my bones, Jake's arm on my shoulder a weight I gladly bore.

I looked up at him as he lowered his mouth to mine. Our lips fused as one as the day's events kicked in.

He opened the doors, lifting me out from my side. I scrambled to put the key in the lock as Jake left tiny kisses on my neck. The door opened and the sickly sweet stench of Vampire smacked the both of us in the face.

"Bella! Can you explain to me how you're alive?"


	10. The Volturi Charade

I did not look back at Jacob as we drove away in Dr. Carlisle's Mercedes.

I could not think of Jake's face now. His heartbroken face would haunt my dream for a long time. Right now, the only thing I could bare to think of was Edward... and his stupidity.

How could he be such an idiot? He didn't want me and now, because he thinks I'm dead, he's willing to die too.

We rushed to the airport and wrangled a flight to Rome. I begged a human minute whilst Alice acquired our ride and sent a quick text.

**Stop Edward Cullen. He wants to end his life. Will try anything. Is desperate. **

We hightailed it to Volterra in a 'borrowed' yellow Porsche convertible. It was getting closer to noon and the infamous witching hour.

Earlier on the drive from Forks, I had put in a call to Charlie. I told him that I'd received a message from a friend who's in trouble and that I had to go out of town for a few days. He was surprised but accepted it. It was as close to the truth that I could get. Ever the responsible one, I'd left a message at the school's office and gave a brief explanation for my absence.

Alice pulled up as close to Volterra as she could and I leaped from the car, pushing through the crowds of people in red cloaks. St Marcus Day indeed. At the corner of my eye, I caught someone in a black cloak, lurking in the shadows.

The clock chimed and its doors opened to reveal Edward. The fool. The stupid fool.

"Go inside. Get out of the sun."

He placed one foot out the door just as I crashed into him. He pulled me close and held me tight.

"Heaven!" He breathed.

I damn near screamed. "Move, you have to move."

"Bella?" His eyes open, revealing the joy in their dark orbs.

"I'm here, I'm alive. Now move." I pushed against him.

His lips crashed of mine and I nearly yelped as they touched mine. Shivers went down my spine. Not in a good way.

His voice was faint. "You're here. You're alive."

"Yes. You don't have to feel guilty anymore. I can let you go now. You can carry on with your life. Be happy Edward."

"But..."

We were interrupted by two figures in black cloaks approaching. One of them was the same guy I had seen lurking in the shadows. Edward lowered me to my feet.

He spoke as though dismissing a servant. The snob! "I will not be needing your services after all."

They smirked. "Aro wants a word."

He sighed. "Fine. Bella, why don't you go and enjoy the festival." Subtext – Run along, let the men handle this.

"The girl comes with us."

His voice rose close to a screech. "You can go to hell!"

I heard the creak as the doors opened. A glimmer of light threatened to expose us all. The little Pixie spoke.

"Come on guys, it's a festival. You wouldn't want to make a scene."

We were joined by another cloaked individual. She sneered at the spectacle before her.

"Aro sent me to find out what's taking you so long."

The guard spoke. "This way."

Cold hands touched mine as Alice grabbed my hand. She smiled and I wanted to rip my hand away. Her hold was too strong.

"I'm sorry I got you into this." Edward whispered to me. I saw the guards smile.

I raised my eyebrow. "Let's see what they have to say before we start the blame game."

We travelled down to the lower floors in the elevator. The cold was more prominent here, in the depths of the castle. We arrived at the doors to find a once youthful individual, holding the doors open for us.

"Sister, we send you to capture a vampire and you return with two" he looked at me, "and a half."

We entered the room to see three thrones. The man in the middle rose, clapping his hands in delight.

"What a happy ending for all. Bella is alive after all. Isn't this wonderful."

"Aro, I request that you allow us to go. No rules were broken." Edward spoke.

"That is true but we can't have others find out about this act of kindness. People will talk. They will start to doubt the effectiveness of the Volturi."

"None will know. You have my word." Edward assured him.

"Oh, well that's alright then. We have the word of a Cullen. What about your promise not to tell a human of our existence?"

I spoke up. "He didn't tell me. I guessed."

The blond one sneered. "Well, look what we have here. A bright human. You are a rare one aren't you, Isabella Swan?"

I held my breath. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the third Volturi stare in my direction. Ignoring him, I held my head higher.

By now, Aro was walking towards us. "What are we to do with you?"

"Master, if I may?" The blonde one who came to fetch us steeped forward.

"Why of course, my dear Jane. That is a marvellous idea."

I braced myself for Jane's assault. Her face bespoke intense concentration and subtle traces of regret. However, these were washed away in an instance as Aro's laughs filled the room.

"Remarkable. I wonder, if you are immune to my gifts."

His cold hand grabbed mine as he studied my mind. It came up blank, as usual.

"Fascinating."

"Aro, if I may speak. Bella is a good friend of ours. We've known her for over a year. She has never spoken of our identity. Surely that' can convince you of her loyalty." Alice piped in.

It was a good argument but I knew Aro wouldn't be satisfied. Alice had another ace to her sleeve.

"Bella will be one of us. I've seen it."

He beckoned her closer and grabbed her hand. He sighed in pleasure as everything she had seen and would see flashed between them.

"That changes things."

"Aro, let's be done with this. You know full well what you are going to do." The third one sighed.

"Heidi will be here soon." Caius reminded him.

"Very well. Alec, Jane, escort the Cullens out. Felix, see that Isabella Swan makes it out of Volterra safely."

"Yes sir."

"Come again soon. I just love company!"

As we left the doors, there were footsteps in the hall. Felix grabbed my arm, pulling me along. Alice and Edward were slightly behind us. Jane and Alec prevented them from reaching out for me. I heard the doors open and the first screams as we left Volterra. I could not think of them all. It was too much.

Felix guided me a car with tinted windows. The Cullens would be escorted to their yellow porsche.

"Wait, what about Bella?"

"Aro's orders. You would be wise to obey them."

I stepped into the front passenger's seat as Felix climbed into the front seat.

"Thank-you for the warning. You have the gratitude of the Volturi brothers."

"Well, I'll take the gratitude and they can repay me by leaving me to continue with my life in peace."

"But what about Edward Cullen? He doesn't strike me as your type."

"He was different. Anyway, things have changed."

Felix paused. "Is it true he left you in the woods?"

"Yes. He told me he didn't want me anymore and that I didn't belong in his world. Why would he even attempt something so drastic? I don't understand why he would do something like this!"

Felix looked at me and rolled his eyes. "Don't you? Some things never change."

"What do you mean?"

"You still don't see yourself do you?"

We reached the airport and I found myself guided to a private jet, courtesy of the Volturi. The Cullens would be placed on economy seats that would have a stopover in New York before they would take a connecting flight to Washington. It made me happy to think of them scrunched up for several hours. I, on the other hand was afforded every luxury available. They even provided me with a carry-on bag, full of new clothes to make my excuse to Charlie more plausible I examined the contents, finding several shirts, skirts and even toiletries. All very expensive. Whoever picked these out had good taste.

I arrived in Washington to find a car waiting on me, ready to take me to Charlie's. He was still up, watching a game, a large pizza box next to him on the couch.

"Hey Bells, how was your friend?"

"Oh, she got caught up in some misunderstanding and needed me to bail her out. She's good now though."

"Ok well, it's late. You should head on up." Pausing slightly, he muttered, "Bells, I'm glad you're back."

I smiled. "I'm glad too. Goodnight."

I fell into bed and let sleep consume me. Somewhere in the night, I felt a cold and at my brow. I looked up, blinking.

"Edward? What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you. Bella, when I left..."

"Please, Edward. I don't want to know."

"Please listen. I left you last September because you didn't deserve the danger my being in your life brought. Now you're in even more danger. That's my fault. But I swear, I will do anything to keep you safe."

"Anything?"

"Yes love. I'll do whatever you ask of me."

"Good. Now leave me alone. It's been a long couple of days and I'm exhausted."

"But?"

"Just go, Edward."

I was asleep again and I didn't hear him sigh or see him pinch his nose and leave.

The next day dawned bright. Charlie had left on his usual fishing trip. I was preparing breakfast when the doorbell announced. Jake and Raoul both had matching expressions. Anger and relief. I stepped aside, allowing them to enter. The followed me to the kitchen.

It would be a very long morning!


	11. Revisiting

**Bella POV**

At full height, Sam, Roux and Jake cut impressive figures. They used this to their full advantage. They wanted the truth and they wouldn't leave until they got it. However, I wasn't intimidated.

"Sit down." They refused. "If that's how you're going to be then do you mind if I have my breakfast before you ruin my appetite?"

At the mention of food, they relaxed slightly and sat down, accepting the food I had prepared.

I drew it out for as long as she could, but one look at Roux proved that they weren't falling for my act.

I looked them clear in the eye. "Just say it."

Raoul was the first to break. "Why the hell did you bring him back?"

Then Jake, "After all he's done to you? How could you Bells?"

And finally, Sam. "You're going to tell us exactly what happened."

I banged my fist on the table. "Ok, first off, I did not bring him back. I returned separately. Second, I couldn't let him die like that. Yes, he didn't want me but that doesn't mean he should kill himself. Thirdly, I don't have to tell you anything. It's none of your business."

Sam grunted. "Actually it is. Particularly when there's someone who doesn't want to be saved and goes off on a suicide mission."

"I wasn't. I knew nothing would happen to me. I'm here now aren't I."

This caused another cry of outrage.

"What do you mean nothing happened? Bella, they're Vampires."

"Yes, I'm full aware of that. If you're going to shout at me you can get the hell out. I've said all I'm going to say and I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Eyes blazing, I stared them down. Jake was the first to fall, then Roux and Sam. He sighed.

"Well, whats is done and wecan't change things. The Cullens will want to meet to discuss the treaty."

"Is there a way to include this house in the treaty. I know I saved Edward but I honestly want nothing to do with him. Or his family."

Roux suggested. "I can patrol this area. I'm not as yet known to these vamps so I prose no threat."

The word, "yet" remained unsaid.

Sam nodded. "We'll make sure the Cullens know they aren't welcome." He turned to me. "Do you want to come back with us? Emily misses you."

I spent the rest of the day with Emily and the Pack. I loved how welcomed I was there. Despite my choosing to save Edward, I was considered part of this dysfunctional family.

**Sam POV**

The Cullens were already at the border when we arrived. I was in my normal form with Jake and Raoul, the others, baring Seth and Leah, our newest editions who were back at Emily's, were in wolf form. The leech Doctor greeted us.

"Alpha Uley, we wanted to let you know of our return and to ensure that the treaty is still intact."

"There have been some changes since your sudden exit in September. Bella Swan wants you to know that your presence will no longer be welcome by her. However, since she lives in Forks, we have come up with alternative methods of protection. If you cannot accept this then you are free to leave."

The bronze-haired boy joined the debate. "I don't believe that. Bella loves us. We're her family!"

"Some family! The way you left her I'm surprised that you dare to come back here. You know, I'd like nothing more to rip you apart..."

"Jake." I warned.

He breathed out. "But that would hurt Bella. So count yourself lucky and stick to your treaty lines."

A sense of calm struck us. Was it their doing? I would have to ask Bella later.

The pixie one piped up. "You mentioned alternative protection..."

"I think that's all."

The bronze-haired one fought against the hold the pixie had on him. "No, I won't believe that Bella said that. Not unless I hear it from Bella's own lips."

"Then you will be waiting a long time. She doesn't want to see you. Any of you. We're finished here."

"Yes. Thank-you." The Doctor bowed out gracefully, ever the gentleman. The pixie dragged Edward away.

I would never be able to understand what Bella had ever seen in him.

We returned to find Leah and Seth sprawled on the floor in front of the TV. Emily and Bella had crashed on the sofa. Raoul and I went to collect our respective girls.

"You take care. I'll wager the Cullens won't accept your presence too easily."

He smirked. "No fear Sam. I can take them all without breaking a sweat."

**Raoul POV**

We returned to find Charlie asleep on the sofa. I nudged him lightly and he followed us up the stairs, calling out a

"Night."

I placed Bella on her bed, removed her shoes, jeans and jacket. She did not stir. I settled myself on the floor by her bed, not wanting to leave her. Despite their fine words, these Vamps weren't to be trusted and I would not risk Bella's life.

I still loved her. Not in the same way I used to. She would always be my first love and a part of me longed for us to be what we were. I was content to have her in my life again. She had been right when she said that we could never go back. So I had resigned myself to being her friend.

The best friend.

I would be there for her if ever some guy broke her heart. I'd be there to break his jaw.

I must have dozed off at some point. It was pitch black out, but something was off. I sniffed the air. It reeked of bleech and liquorice.

One of them was here.

I met the eyes of the man who had briefly held my Bella's heart in the palm of his hand, only to throw it out like trash. He was good looking in some fancy, old fashioned way. A real gentlemen, who had a habit for sneaking into girl's bedrooms. Huh!

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm a friend of Bella's. You were warned to stay away from were also told that Bella doesn't want to see you anymore."

He snarled, baring his teeth. "Bella is mine. None shall keep her from me."

Just then we heard a sound coming from Bella's corner. We both stiffened as Bella turned in her sleep and her hand dropped out of the bed. They watched as the hand moved only to land on Raoul's hand. She settled back to sleep.

I glared at him. "Bella is her own person. Now get out of here."

Edward huffed, pinched his nose and left with a dramatic turn of his head. His scowl did not bother me. I could tear him to pieces in the blink of an eye and I would enjoy it. I ensured the window was locked before returning to his position on the floor, Bella's hand in mine.

Things returned to a semblance of normality for Bella. She returned to work, met with the Pack and hung out in La Push. The Cullens proved relentless in their pursuit of Bella and one afternoon after a trying interlude where she reached breaking point, she chose to return home.

She reached to door and was instantly met with a sickly sweet smell. She tried to exit the house but strong arms grabbed her. They leant in close to her and whispered, softly.

"Someone wants a word with you!"


	12. The Past Revealed

**I noticed that in the last chapter, I put Raoul as Roux – apologies for that.**

**Bella POV**

I woke up in a hotel room. The curtains were drawn, blocking out the sunlight. It was dark. I could not make out where I was.

My abductor gave a smirk and tilted his head.

"I hope you slept well?" His tone was light.

"I slept fine. What does he want?"

Rising from his chair, he strode over to the bed. "I told you, he wants to talk to you."

I glared. "Did you have to sneak up on me like that?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I had to keep up the pretence didn't I? Can't have the Cullens suspect now can we. Oh, that reminds me, thank-you for your text."

Something moved from the other room and he stepped closer to the door. He opened it. He bowed as his master stepped into the room. I came face-to-face with the man who had deprived me of my mother.

My life-long enemy.

My so-called saviour.

My step-father.

Marcus Volturi.

**Marcus POV**

I felt the waves of disdain immediately. Isabella had never forgiven me for, "sticking my nose in where it wasn't wanted", or words to that affect.

We faced each other, neither one willing to lose face in this stand-off.

I smiled, showing all my teeth. "Isabella, you're looking lovely, as usual."

She almost snarled. "Cut the crap Marcus and get to the point."

"As abrupt as usual. Well then, I have a few questions to ask you..."

"I figured that when you had Felix grab me from home and bring me here."

I ignored her interruption. "I'll get right to the point."

"That would be good."

"The Cullens."

"What about them?"

"I'm rather surprised at the company you chose to keep. I always thought you detested my kind."

She rolled her eyes. "I met them when I first arrived in Forks. I got involved with their son, Edward. However, he chose to leave me last September, after telling me I didn't belong in his world."

Ah, the old grand gesture. The boy was clearly a martyr. Such a shame that all that effort is wasted on Isabella.

I allowed my voice to fill with surprise. "Yet you raced to save him?"

"There was no need for him to be a martyr over me."

"Perhaps he decided that his existence was not worthwhile if you were not living?"

"Like I said he didn't want me anymore. He shouldn't die out of guilt."

I snorted. "You never understood the mating bond have you? Or any other bond for that matter."

Her tone was curt and full of reproach. "Perhaps it's because I didn't have long enough to build up a bond before you took my mother from me?"

Ah, I should have known it would come to this. It always does.

It was my turn to snarl. "It was for your own protection! I had to do it."

"No, you chose to do it because you had mated on my mother. Did you ask her what she wanted? Did you even care?"

"Damnation Isabella. I had no choice."

"So you stole mine instead?" She was shouting now. "What kind of a man are you?"

"I'm the man that has provided for you and your mother all of your life. Who paid for the woman to take you in? Who paid for your education? Your food? It was all me! Good God Isabella, I didn't have to. I could have left you for those monsters to finish what I interrupted."

"How ironic, a monster calling out another one of their own. You're pathetic and I hate you. I will always hate you."

Her words struck deep. If I had a heart, it would surely be breaking. I had done my best with her but it wasn't enough. It would never be enough. I had hoped that one day she might learn to think of me as a father figure. Those dreams had never come to fruition. The best I could do was ensure her safety.

I motioned Felix to my side.

"Shall I return her Master?"

"Yes, I think you should. Bella, I promise that you will never hear from me again unless it is of the highest importance. Felix will take you home. He will see to it that you are not disturbed by us. Or any others of our kind."

"I don't need a bodyguard."

I sighed. "I no longer care what you need. Goodbye, Isabella."

**Bella POV**

We waited until night-time before returning home. Felix was silent in the car. It made a welcome change.

We were en-route to Charlie's something landed in the middle of the road, causing Felix to swerve. I gripped his arm only to feel the door open as Edward grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. Jake was by my side of the door, pulling me into his own arms.

"Bella are you okay? He didn't hurt you in any way did he?"

"Jake..."

"I swear to God I'll rip him to pieces."

Edward growled. "Wait in line mutt."

Enough was enough! "Shut-up the both of you. Edward, leave Felix alone."

Edward eyebrows rose. "You know him? You do realise that he works for the..."

"I've known him my whole life."

"But..."

"Edward, let Felix go now. He's nothing to do with this. He's just the messenger."

I glared until Edward uncurled his fists, stretched out his long fingers and released Felix.

"You better watch yourself Cullen. The Volturi haven't forgotten that little stunt you pulled. You're on the list." He patted down his clothes. "Bella, as always, it's been a pleasure. Let me know if the Cullens are bothering you and I'll be right over." He placed his hand on my cheek. "Take care of yourself."

He stepped back into the car and drove off, leaving me with an angry pack of wolves and the confused Cullens.

"Before you guys yell at me, I need to go see Charlie and let him know I'm all right and then I'll answer all of your questions."

They weren't happy but they nodded. We returned to Charlie's, where I had to deal with a very worried father. I told him that I had managed to escape and ran back here. He bought it but he wasn't happy.

"I don't want you here on your own anymore. From now on, you'll have someone know where you are. I'll ask Raoul to make sure you're always with someone."

I groaned, "Dad..."

"No, don't argue with me Bella. I'm not having someone or something hurt you again."

I decided it was better to not to argue with him.

**Sam POV**

We waited until Charlie had gone to bed before invading the Swan house. We crowded into the lounge and waited for Bella to start talking.

"Before I start, you have to know that I've never wanted to be a part of this. Yes I dated a Vampire but I fell in love with the man I thought he was. I'm not in love with him anymore. However, as you have probably guessed by now, I'm no stranger to the Supernatural. I met my first Vampire when I was only a few weeks old. I was introduced to the Volturi. That's where I met Felix. He's a somewhat friend of mine. He works for the Volturi; you could say that they're Vampire royalty. One of them needed to talk to me. That's all."

I scoffed. "So they just grabbed you and we're supposed to accept that? Try again Bella."

"How do you know them anyway?" Jake added.

"As I said, this goes back to when I was a baby. I was only a few weeks old when some... people broke in. Marcus Volturi was nearby. He helped us and then he mated on my mum."

"Mated?"

"It's like when you see your soul-mate for the first time. It's so strong apparently. But I reckon he saw something he wanted and said hell to the consequences. He brought the both of us to Volterra and he turned her."

I heard Paul mention how it sounded like imprinted. I sent him a glare, before turning back to Bella.

"We're not getting all the facts here Bella. You promised us the truth."

"Who were the people that broke in?"

"Why didn't your mother tell Charlie about you?"

"Tell us the god-damned truth!"

She turned on us then.

"You want the truth? Well, here it is. Those people who broke in raped her. Renee was raped repeatedly. But that wasn't enough for them. They tied her up and starved her. They burnt her body, broke her. Then they stabbed her repeatedly. It drove her insane. Marcus arrived and killed them all. Felix reckons he felt remorse for my mother's plight but I doubt it. He was too late. My mother was so far gone that she didn't know what was happening. Marcus turned her and the first thing she wanted was blood. I was the only human around. It didn't matter that I was only a baby, her own daughter. I was the perfect little snack for a new-born Vampire."

There were no words. None of us had ever imagined...

"Marcus tore her off me and handed me to Felix. He managed to drain most of the venom out but some had already spread through my veins. It wasn't enough to kill me but it has made me more durable."

"So you're part Vampire?"

"Technically yes but I don't hunt, I just like my meat a little rare."

None of us moved. We didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry" sounded so cliché. None of us had known Renee but that didn't matter. She was still dead. Humans had robbed the woman not only of her life and her daughter, but of her sanity. These were the people we were supposed to be protecting from the monsters called Vampires. Who would protect the humans from those of their own kind?

I looked up and saw that Bella was ready to drop. Her words confirmed it.

"Guys, do you mind going? I'm really tired."

We filed out of the room, each giving a small smile to Bella. It was the best we could do without reeling off the over-used platitudes.

When it was Raoul and I left, he spoke up.

"Bella, I need to talk to you for a minute."

She sighed. "What is it?"

"Bella, when you went, I didn't know if you we're coming back so I called the others."

"The others? You mean..."

"Yes. They're coming Bella."

"All of them?"

"All."

I hadn't known about this and now Raoul was avoiding my look. He and Bella were exchanging some sort of communication. It didn't look good.

I longed for the days where all that was expected of me was to attend school and prepare for the big world. Sadly that only happens in dreams.

Something told me that there were tough times ahead.

Well, isn't that great!


End file.
